Wireless devices may utilize one or more different wireless technologies to communicate over one or more frequency bands, such as 2.4 gigahertz (GHz), 5 GHz 60 GHz, etc. The different wireless technologies may be associated with different channel specific functions, such as channel access, link maintenance, and the like.